


Cookies

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecurities, M/M, Sam was incensitive, but he really likes bucky, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Sam always teases Bucky and Bucky Always teases Sam.Sam takes it a bit out of Bucky's comfort zone one time.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me for how lame it was, each paragraph was punctuated by a sneeze cause i'm a mess and it's 2 am.

Sam had always thought Bucky was beautiful. He always watched him move and just be his beautiful self from afar. Yeah he was pretty hung up on the boy. Nothing surprising there: Blue eyes, killer smile, brown long hair that were always pulled back.

How was anyone to expect Sam wouldn’t fall in love with the boy? No one , not even Steve. When he introduced them ,Steve had given him the biggest obvious knowing look.

“Close your mouth, flies might get in.” He had said as they had watched Bucky being taken away by Natasha to go over to tony.

“Shut the fuck up.” He had grumbled.

That was why when Sam finally , finally asked Bucky out , and it took every ounce of his anxious self to do so, he beamed when Bucky agreed.

They kept it simple, Movie, pizza, beer and a kiss. The kiss tasted sweeter than any of the candies they had consumed in the theatre. 

Their mouth fit perfectly together and so were their bodies in this very moment as Sam was closing his arms over Bucky, making him the little spoon. He drifted asleep pretty quickly, scenting into Bucky’s hair. 

When he woke up , it was because Bucky was grunting and when Sam casted a look at him, he chuckled despite it being morning and no coffee had made it into his system yet. Because the sight was funny. Bucky was trying to fasten his jeans, in vain though. The brunet turned to look at him, his face in a frown and Sam laughed shaking his head. 

“ Gotta lay off the cookies if you wanna fit in those.” he said, bracing an arm behind his own neck , smirking at his boyfriend. 

The thing about their relationship was that it was full of this. They never resisted the chance to tease the other one. 

“Wash your hair ,you greasy hobbo”  
“Where’s Sam? oh there you are , didn’t see you cause you know , you’re tiny.”

Their relationship was full of this, and it either ended with laughter or makeup make out sessions that made everyone around them uncomfortable.

That’s why when he saw the hurt in Bucky’s eyes , sam was taken off guard. 

“Bucky?”

The brunet hummed in response, turning his back to him and took off his pants.

“What’s wrong?” He asked already getting up as Bucky slid the sweatpants he retrieved from the closet over his legs and put on a t-shirt. And okay, what the fuck? Since when do they bothered pulling on shirts around each other. 

“It’s nothing.” 

But Sam wasn’t stupid. 

“I’m sorry , shouldn’t have said that.” He apologized, sliding his hands around Bucky’s waist when he turned around. 

The brunet shrugged, and then he looked up to Sam’s eyes , because yeah they were the same height Bucky was just a dick to Sam. “ You think i need to though?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “ Need what?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “ the cookies” he started, a hand coming to rest on the small swell of his belly. “ D’you think i should cut back-”

“No.” Sam cut him off.

He meant it. More than anything. Sure, since Steve started taking an interest in baking, he left more boxes of cookies at their places than they could ever afford buying them down at the bakery around the corner. But they were delicious and even if Sam got tired of the sweetness pretty quickly, Bucky and his sweet tooth didn’t. Sam would often catch him munching on them with his coffee in the morning before he made them actual breakfast. He’d come home and dust the crumble off Bucky’s shirt when he was asleep on the couch. Hell, he even woke up in the middle of the night one time and found Bucky eating them straight off the box with a glass of milk. “ I was hungry” he had grumbled, mouth full and a small blush on his cheek and Sam had chuckled and hugged him, resting his sleepy head on the brunet’s shoulder till he finished eating. 

And yeah , it wasn’t with no consequences. Of course Sam noticed. He slept with the boy tucked in his arms wrapped around him every night. So he knew when the pounds had added on the younger boys frame. His thighs became thicker, his chest and arms still muscly but layered with pudge , even his ass had became delectably more delicious , round and wobbled better with each thrust Sam pounded into him. It was sexy and cute as hell. But the most adorable result of all that snacking was how round and plump his belly became, protruding slightly against his t-shirt. Even his cheeks were rounder now he realized when his look bored into Bucky’s eyes. 

“ Are you sure?” he asked in a whisper. 

Sam’s heart ache, he had caused his boy to feel like this. 

He lowered himself to his knee and brung his lips on Bucky’s clothed midsection kissing it. 

“Sam..”

Sam shushed him and lifted the shirt up and Bucky took it off when Sam told him to do so. His thumb came to rub circle into the skin before he pressed his lips gently on his tummy. Many times. he trailed his lips variously around the expense of the skin, enamored by it. He loved how thicker Bucky got. 

“ I love this” He admitted.

“It’s chubby.”  
“More reason to like it.” Sam said raising his eyes and He was met Bucky’s smile. Good.

He stood up, his hands immediately resting Bucky’s sides. “ I love your body, you know that.”

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes, but Sam could tell it wasn’t out of annoyance. He kissed his cheek and he could feel Bucky’s smile widen. 

“ I could lose it , you know.” He pointed out,pointlessly, because Sam had already pushed him back against the bed and was already open mouthed kisses all over his tummy, biting occasionally into the pudge. 

“I know.” He said between kisses. “ But i don’t want you to.” And went back licking at the skin making Bucky laugh.


End file.
